22 Home Sweet Home
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #22 Home Sweet Home of the "New Mission" series. This is the final instalment of this series. Capt. Kirk has been offered his Admiralship and he must make the decision. Live long and prosper.


8

 **A/N: This is the final story in the "New Mission" series. I thank my readers for taking the time to read my stories and make comments. I hope I have not disappointed you too much. I'm better at relationship stories than action. I will step away as I write another series. Enjoy the many authors on this web-site. There is a lot of talent out there.**

#22

Home Sweet Home

There was one more month left on the Enterprises two year journey. Captain Kirk sat quietly in his office by himself. His coffee sat cold on his desk, the work unfinished and his mind a million miles away. It was rare that Starfleet let Captain's take more than one five year voyage and they had extended his another two years after months of repair and updates.

The call he dreaded had come that morning and the decision was left in his lap. At fifty-one and the youngest Captain in the fleet, his career was being sent in an unknown direction.

Memories, good and bad flooded his mind that morning. The explorations and dangers they had endured, with the joyous times of family aboard, his marriage, his wife's death and his friends all helping him to adjust. All of that could come to an end in four weeks. It was up to him. No promises could be made for his future. He had not the time to react when the Admiral had called and gave him his new orders. Not an order really, but a strong suggestion.

His entire crew would change and they would be scattered in as many directions as the stars. He would be separated from the best two friends he would ever have. What would happen to Spock, his brother and closest confidant? Dr. McCoy, badgering him on the bridge daily would never happen again. They had saved each other's lives too many times to count and shared not only friendships but their families, too. Lucas, his son, whom he wasn't involved with in his early life had now spent the last five years training under him. He would be serving under a different Captain.

He had been offered an Admiralship and asked to take a position at Starfleet Command. With a land job and where admirals didn't fly in space; he was unsure of his next step. His days of the wind at his back and nothing but the stars ahead were over.

His door buzzed a few times before it registered. "Come," he said quietly.

Mr. Spock walked in and stood near his desk, "Captain, you asked to be reminded of the officers meeting this afternoon. I wondered if there was anything we needed to go over?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there is. Please, sit, Spock."

Half an hour later, the two friends sat in silence.

"What do I do, Spock?"

Spock would not let his friend know his own turmoil he was experiencing with this news.

"Jim, you know that I can not tell you what to do. All I will suggest is that you think about this before you answer."

He nodded and said, "I didn't think they'd give me another term in space, but when you hear it, it makes it more real. Nothing was said, but I'm sure you'll be offered the Captain's position of the Enterprise."

"I assure you, Jim, I do not want it. I do not wish to command."

They looked at each other, words not needed. Their minds met briefly and pulled away at the pain each was experiencing.

"I will leave you, sir. Can I do anything for you?"

"No, just let the others know about the meeting, but have Bones come in twenty minutes before."

"Yes, sir."

Captain James T. Kirk's life was about to change and he felt out of control and unsure. It was strongly suggested that he would have greater influence at Starfleet. His reputation came before him and they thought he would be a draw for new recruits and experience as a teacher. But was he ready to give up his love of space and adventure?

In the quiet of his office he listened to his friend, Bones telling him he was making a big mistake if he took the desk job.

"Jim, that's not you. You'll roll up and die in six months. Jim, think about this before you let them pressure you into it."

"That's all I've been doing all day, Bones. If I decline they still can't promise me the Enterprise once she's retrofitted for service in a year."

"Hogwash, they're trying to pressure you into the Admiralship. You know that, besides, Jim, I can't imagine what it would be like without you on board."

Jim smiled at his friend and knew how many people his decision would affect and it made it even harder to think straight.

Spock appeared at his door along with Mr. Scott, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura. They discussed the route they would take for the next month and what the general plans were for the four weeks left.

The Captain sat in silence as the tension built in the room. They all wanted to ask what would happen once the year of retrofit was over, but they knew their Captain would let them know in his own way.

The Captain stood from his chair and said in a plain, quiet voice, "I've been offered an Admiral's position along with being in charge of Recruiting and Education at Starfleet Command."

Uhura's intake of breath could be heard around the room. They all knew his chance of being given another five year voyage in deep space had been unlikely.

Spock stood at his Captain's right and Bones at his left. They waited for his reply.

"I haven't made my decision yet, it was offered to me today. I'm sure all of you will be up for promotions but it is unlikely I will be here. I have given my strongest support for Mr. Spock to be captain of the Enterprise, if I choose the promotion. The promotion was more of a strong suggestion for me and I'm not sure how much say I have in the matter," he stood quietly looking at his young and trusted friends.

Mr. Scott cleared his throat and said, "I think I can speak for all of us, Captain, we are happy for you, but none of us want you to leave. Also, sir, I'm not sure you'd be happy pushing pencils and dealing with all of the politics involved in the job. Is this for non-discussion with the crew, sir?"

"No, they deserve to know that I may not return so they can start thinking of their plans, too. Thank you, Scotty. It's a huge decision that only I alone can make. I will let you know when I've made my decision. Dismissed."

They stood and silently left the room. Spock and Bones remained.

Bones asked, "Spock, what do you think he should do?"

"It is not my place to tell him what to do, Doctor. It will be a sad day for all of us, if you do leave, Jim. May I be dismissed, Captain?"

"Yes, Spock."

Bones said once he'd left, "I have never heard him admit to being sad, ever. Jim, this is not the job for you."

"I'll be talking to you, later, Bones."

"Yes, sir," he gently touched his friends arm to show support.

The news of the Captain's promotion quickly spread through out the ship. Lucas tried for days to corner his father and speak with him, but he became difficult to locate and to pin down a time. The Captain avoided most of the officers as he planned his future.

In the mess halls that was the topic of conversation for days. Gloom had settled in on the ship as the thoughts of loosing their Captain affected each crewman.

Lucas tossed and turned most nights and could not rest. Several times he went in search of his father throughout the ship during the night shift, but the Captain remained in his quarters with orders to not to be disturbed.

The senior officers became quiet and testy at times. No one liked change, but to be a crewman on a starship the personalities that it attracted were ones who didn't like to be pinned down and enjoyed the variety of the days. However, loosing Captain Kirk left a feeling of despair at times.

Two weeks before Earth landing Lucas found his father having breakfast in the officer's lounge with Mr. Spock, Scotty and Dr. McCoy. He approached their table when he noticed they were done eating.

"Captain, may I interrupt for a second?"

The Captain looked up at his blue eyed son and said, "Yes, Ensign."

"Sir, I'd like to make an appointment to talk with you."

Kirk glanced at Bones across the table from him. They all knew what the appointment would be about.

"I'm a little busy this week. How about the following week?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir, what?" he replied.

"This can't wait for another week, sir, I need to talk to you today."

Bones saw a small smile start on his Captain's mouth but looked away.

The Captain sighed and looked up at his tall adult son. "Alright, how about 0800 hours tonight?"

"I'll be there, sir. Good day, sirs," he said to the whole table.

The four sat at the table waiting for a comment from the Captain.

He chuckled and said, "I can't imagine what he wants to talk about."

Lucas waited impatiently for the day to end. At exactly 0800 hours he buzzed the Captain's door bell.

"Come," he heard.

Beside and behind him walked his wife, Joanna, S J and Ana, Mick, Mary Sampson, Sulu and Chekov.

The Captain stood from his desk. Spock and Bones were already with him.

They all stood at parade rest and Lucas spoke, "Captain, we represent a good portion of the 400 crew members. We want you to know that we are not finished learning from you, sir. You have inspired all of us in our careers and we don't want to serve under any other Captain, but you. That is no disrespect to you, Commander Spock."

"None taken, Ensign."

"Captain, there is something special about serving with you out in deep space. No matter what the crisis was we knew you remained calm on the bridge and we knew that somehow we would all pull through it, if we worked together. You have told us over and over to remain calm, and we did. You and Commander Spock told us, there is always another option, and there was. You told us how proud you were of us and we felt appreciated. You always told me that a Captain is only as good as his crew, and we want you to know that we are only as good as our Captain. Please don't take this promotion unless it's something that you've always dreamed about," his voice broke slightly at the end.

The Captain stood facing his crew and said softly, "I don't know what to say, but…thank you. I will consider everything you've said."

Lucas nodded and said, "Thank you, sir."

They all turned and walked out of the Captain's office, except for Lucas.

He faced the Captain, "Dad," he said with a knot in his throat, "tell them you'll give them eight months while the ship is being retrofitted and then make your decision. By then you'll know if you're cut out for a desk job and they can in the meantime be looking for someone else."

Kirk's eyes brightened for a minute as if he hadn't considered that option. He held his hand out to shake his son's extended hand.

"Alright, son, you've given me a lot to think about, dismissed."

They held glances for a moment and Lucas left.

Spock and Bones left the Captain to his privacy.

As they approached Earth's orbit, the Enterprise docked in her bay where she would undergo a total over-haul lasting one year.

"All hands this is the Captain. As you know I am up for promotion for a land job. I have not made a decision as yet. I have been given the time of our rebuild to job shadow and see if it's a fit. I wish I could have told you more firmly, but I must wait," he paused, "thank you, Kirk out."


End file.
